Lullaby Crimes of a Sadist
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Dark Serial Killer Will Graham/ Hannibal The Cannibal


**Hannibal: Lullaby crimes**

**Chapter 1: He's nothing like me**

_**Bedelia Du Maurier & Hannibal conversation about Will**_

_Hannibal speaks with Bedelia informing her that he may have made a new friend in his life. To be fair, he's not entirely interested in making friends, though this man and him share the same hobbies and world-view. The whole thing has made more curious about friendship in general, though. Bedelia thinks this is good news; Dr Lecter spends so much time putting up walls in his life that it will be nice to see if someone is clever enough to get over them for a change. _

"Who's friendship are you consideration?".She said politely as she crossed her legs over waiting for Hannibal's response.

"Oddly enough a colleague and a patient. Not unlike how I am a colleague and a patient of yours We've discussed this before".He said deep in thought as memories of him and Will intruded his mind.

She smiled lightly as you whispered in understanding "Will Graham".

"He's nothing like me. We see the world in different ways. Yet he can assume my point of view" He replied

By profiling the criminally insane". She said with an eyebrow raised in curiosity

"As good as demonstration as any. I fine it reassuring". He admitted

"Its nice nice when someone see us Hannibal or has the ability to see us". She confirmed with a nodded of her head.

**Chapter 2: Therapy **

Will stood behind the chair he would normally sit in during his therapy appointment.

Hannibal sat in his usual position across from his patient, his eyes on Will's though Will refused to look directly at the other man, instead looking at the man's chest with a look on his face as if he were deep in thought.

"You say that Abigail and I were in the dream as well?". Hannibal said

"Yes". Will simply answered with a shutter as he remembered at what he had done in his nightmare to Garret Jacob Hobbs.

"What happened in this dream that you seem so disturbed by it".

Will hesitated "It was Abigail. She was dying and you were trying to save her and all I did was watch as the life was slipping from her eyes. Just before she died Abigail said dad. Hobbs smiled at me and he wasn't even scared that he was dying or showed any remorse at killing his daughter and whispered See,see me as I see you. A predator who disguises himself as prey but refuses to believe that their is a monster within him growing and soon I would become the hunter instead of the hunted. Then everything went dark and then suddenly I was Garret Jacob Hobbs and I slit Abigail's throat and watched as I shot myself and saw myself for who I truly am...a monster that pretends to be prey in order to survive in a world full of sheep with Jack Crawford as their Sheppard to guides them into the slaughter house. I told myself that I should let the monster out once in a while or someone could accidentally devour me and mistake me for prey instead of my true nature as a predator".

Hannibal sat for a moment and then spoke "You are nothing like Garret Jacob Hobbs,Will. You are not a killer. I agree that their is more to you than meets the eyes. We are all predators it is in our instinct to survive even at the cost of another's life but that does not make you a bad person it just makes you a survivor and a better adaptor to do what ever it takes even if it meant separating the prey from the predators in order to create a better world without people like Jack who as you said guides you to self destruction for his own means like he has done with others. That he has mistaken you as another prey ready to be slaughter when he has no further use for you when in truth you are a deadlier predator then he is and are waiting for the right moment to show your true nature as a predator. But as I said before you are not a kill and you killed Garret Jacob Hobbs to save dear Abigail's life".

"You don't know what I do in my free time", Will half joked trying to desperately diverge the topic away from his dream if only Hannibal could see behind the disguise he wouldn't of been so sure of himself. If he met his monster that lurked deep within him with a hungry appetite for flesh which Hannibal regularly fed his monster unknowingly that Will knew what he was serving him.

"You are not a killer,William. The sooner you believe that, the sooner your dreams will dissipate".

"What if you are wrong, Doctor Lecter?. What if the truth is staring me dead in the eye?. I enjoy killing? When I killed Hobbs I felt powerful like god I held his life in my hands. I didn't have to kill him I could of shot him were it wouldn't of been fatal. But I wanted him to suffer. I craved it and wanted to see the light leave his if my mind is telling me the truth?. Because once I pulled the tigger I couldn't stop I placed ten bullets in the man. I got to close to the case and something changed within me. Something snapped I wasn't afraid of killing another human being anymore because he wasn't a person to me but a lamb to the slaughter. I think I could even do it again it felt easy to take another's life and thrilling I felt alive. It was almost like I had fully come into myself and fully accepted the truth that I am a monster. How can I change the way I see myself when I see the truth I believe? ".

"Why don't you start by believing me?".Hannibal started softly.

**Chapter 3: Spilling our guts **

Will was sitting lazily on his couch, his dogs sat around him as he started to relax deeper into the couch, he closed his eyes and listened to the creaking of the house as the cool autumn breeze danced against the structure. He let his mind wander and his breathing slowed to a steady murmur.

Suddenly he found himself standing stark naked and elbow deep in his prey's guts with a knife in his hands and sighed he must of been killing in his sleep again. He shivered as a warm breeze grazed his naked body and he finished up his design and taking the ingredients he wanted from the young woman staging it as if this was The Chesapeake Rippers design.

He hated not taking credit for his own work but he wasn't conscious while killing her so it didn't feel like his own work and regretted not being able to brand her with his mark. She was after all The Midnight Cannibal Craver piece of art work. He looked around himself and discovered he was in the forest not so far from his other house he would clean himself up and dispose of her body elsewhere for Jack Crawford to no doubt find.

After he make sure that their was no evidence linking him to his master piece he dumped the boy in an abandoned warehouse about an hours drive from his other home and ditched her then smirked as he knew the reactions that his artwork would gain especially from Jack Crawford and his Hannibal.

He knew from the start that Hannibal is The Chesapeake Ripper and The Copy Cat killer when he first went to his home for dinner and discovered Hannibal was feeding him human flesh which was beautifully seasoned and prepared he would have to ask for some cooking lessons one day from the man. When he arrived back at Graham Manor he seasoned his ingredients and placed them in the freezer to make a type of stew later and made some human sausages for his dogs to take home. He then got changed into a decent set of clothing instead of his usual ratty faded blue or grey shirt but a silk purple shirt with black buttons and a heavy black Italian leather jacket it wasn't his best or favourite suit but if he would something that was out of his normal price range then Hannibal and the others would ask questions that he didn't wish to answer.

He then drove home and fed his dogs and knew Hannibal would arrive at his home soon to tell him about the case and Jack's suspicions and concerns. He then closed his eyes again and sat in the same couch he had 5 hours ago and had a peaceful erotic.

A stag was standing above him, looking down at his naked form. Will felt a strange pull towards the beast as he reached out to touch it the stag pulled away as if he was teasing him and walked up behind him. Will could feel its warm breath on his back. "You are the predator and you see me as the prey my majestic stag but soon you will no longer see me as such but an equal a predator that hides in the form of a doe but is really a wolf in disguise. See, See me as I see you".

Will gasped as the stag wrapped it's arms around his waist. "Soon I will see you for who you truly are my beautiful doe and then we will no longer have to pretend to be something we are not and separate the prey from the predators and devour those that have no place in the world that we want to create".

Will shivered as the arms held him tighter most suffocating him as Will closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him the stag whispered in his ear "You must open your eyes. Open your eyes my Mykolas and see me for who I truly am".

Will tired to open his eyelids but they felt glued shut. "I will leave if you cannot open your eyes and see me".

Will reached out into the darkness searching for the comfort of his stag. "Please don't go, don't leave me here alone. I feel lost without you".

"Wake up Will". Said Hannibal who was waking trying to wake Will from some sort of nightmare as he pleaded to someone not to leave him.

"No!. Don't leave me, you're all I have!". Will felt the oxygen leave his lungs as he gasped as he felt himself drowning in the darkness "Don't leave me here to die!. I'll drowned without you!". Will should have been scared of dying, but he could only feel himself fearing the disappearance of his stag his Hannibal. "Stay will me, please stay with me".

Will could feel a gentle pressure on his shoulder, it shook him sightly.

"Will you need to wake up". Hannibal said gently

"Don't leave me Hannibal!". With that said he shot up off the couch gasping, tearing running down his face, his hair drenched in cold sweat and on the verge of having a panic attack. His dogs were nowhere to be seen. Will pulled his knees up to his chest and let his head drop down as he started counting and trying to relax his breathing another nightmare to add to the list. He sighed heavily as he sprung his head up to see none other that leaning against the wall across the room watching Will.

Shit shit shit how could I of said that while he was here. What if I spoke the whole conversation out loud.

"H-How long have you been here?" He asked straight out

Hannibal relaxed and walked over to the couch were he looked at Will trying to compose himself as a blush rose him him "No more than a hour".

Will winced "Did you hear...any of that?" He asked simply

Hannibal smiled gently. "You mentioned See, See me as I see you then mumbled about someone leaving you to die and not to leave you alone and stay to with you then you seemed quite anxious about me leaving you then you shouted out my name before waking up".

Will dropped his eyes to the wood of the floor blushing bright red with embarrassment and cursed himself as Hannibal spoke "I'm here Will, you have nothing to fear about me abandoning you".

"Yeah, about that, what are you doing here?. Not that I mind your company". Will said trying to change the subject.

Hannibal answered "Well Will it seems that Jack wishes me to work alongside you on this case he believes The Chesapeake Ripper has struck again but isn't sure and fears that he is pushing you too hard and you might break like a little fragile teacup and request my assistance which I was all to happy to assist".

Will snorted "A fragile teacup indeed. Jack is obsessed with The Chesapeake Ripper and always assumes it is his victims when usually it is either another killer or the work of The Copycat".

When they arrived the Victim's body had been cut open and her innards lay all over the warehouse with her hanging by the neck in a white dress with golden blond locks of hair covering her elegant horror stricken face well what was left of it. She looked like an angel to Hannibal as Jack let them through the yellow tape that had cordoned off with crime scene tape. As the reporters were dying to find information about the murder if this was another victim of either the Copy Cat or The Chesapeake Ripper which Will knew it wasn't.

Jack asked "What do you see? Is this another victim of The Chesapeake Ripper?".

He used his abilities to see what his other half had done even know he already knew why he had chosen the woman and spoke.

"I find her alone scared like a little doe lost in the world. I approached her silently watching her from a slight distance like a predator ready to pounce and claim his prey.

She was no match for me as I dragged her to into the warehouse a perfect place to slaughter her. The screams she make were beautiful as I dissected her alive taking precious ingredients not wasting a thing that could be used from her remains. She's scared I see it in her eyes as I carve into her flawless flesh so everyone will know that she was wasn't as innocence as she seemed to be under the disguise as a little lamb she was a wolf. She was a predator once but had long forgotten about her predatory nature and denied the monster within what it longed for to devour the sheep of this world but instead she ended by being mistaken for prey herself and was devoured by a more superior predator. This is my design" Will opened his eyes and turned around to see Jack waiting patiently for his observation.

Jack spoke "Talk when your ready Will".

Will rubbed his face with his hand "I believe this is The Chesapeake Ripper's work but their is something off about this crime...It was either The Chesapeake Ripper or The Copycat it's design is too similar to tell which of them murderer her".

Jack nodded sharply "Good work Will. We know have an open opportunity to catch him their will be two more bodies before he stops killing for another amount of time and I will not wait another eight months to catch the son of a bitch". He went and spoke with the reporters as Hannibal tilted his head Will was hiding something he knew that Will was holding back information from Jack but the question is why?.He knows who this extraordinary piece of artwork belongs to and he is covering for them by pinning their design on him. He would have to delicately extract the information from his mind to discover the truth. Who ever had done this master piece could see him and understand what he was trying to achieve and he wanted to find out who it is and manipulate them like he was with Will and Abigail.

Hannibal place a hand on Will's shoulder and talked him into coming home with him for lunch which he agreed.

**Chapter 4: Surprise **

Will and Hannibal were called two hours later to a crime scene and as soon as Will entered he froze his whole body tensed he knew without even interepting the evidence who had comitted this design. His face drained of colour and cold sweat drenched his body.

Jack noticed and shared a concern look with who had touched Will's shoulder causing a flinch and Will coward back and closed his eyes on a verge of a panic attack as he saw the brand that was burnt into the victims shoulder the same mark as he had been branded with by his father at five years old.

A whimper escape his throat as he slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest and fratically mumbled to himself "How did he escape?...Why wasn't I informed that he was on the bloody loose...Shit...Shit...I can't be on this case...He's his design...I can't do this...Not again". He let out a strangled sob.

Kaz looked at her collegue in utter shock and concern "What is wrong with Will?. Jack what have you done to him. Have you finally pushed him over the edge...Alana warned you he was on the brink of insanity!".She yelled in anger.

Hannibal knelt beside Will in worry that his friend's mind had finally broken beyond repair "William. Speak to me I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. You are rambling like a lunatic and it is quite worrisome and has Jack and myself concerned in regards of your state of mind".

Jack came forward feel sick to his stomach at the state of Will "Will...Have I caused this?. Have I finally broken you?". He whispered terrified that this was his doing.

Will's head snapped up and he stood confidently on shaky legs his eyes were darker the warm exhaused blue eyes of an innocent lamb were gone and now they were the eyes of a predator that intimidated Jack with their icy blue orbs pircing into his own dark brown orbs as if Will was glazing into his very soul and dissecting it. He backed away and Hannibal was unprepared at the sight of this different side of Will.

Will turned to Jack "I know who comitted this murder and I will advise you to not take this case and leave it for the government to deal with. Trust me when I say there will be hundreds more were that came from. You're dealing with a true meaning of the word Psychopath who is almost completely insane. I'm not even going to interpter the evidence as I would loss my own ind in the process. You are not looking to capture him. With this one you shot to kill because he will do worse to you if he gets his hands on you. Death would be a merciful if you ever become his vitcim.

I'm warning you Jack if you play his game then it is not my sanity you will have to worry about. Because he can get to anyone included everyone you care about and love and use your weakness against you to torment you. I will have nothing to do with him. I've already played his game and trust me I will not do a repeat. The Chesapeake Ripper is the least of your problems now. This design was left for me to inform me his return and I am warning you all of you do not get involved he would have no problem dissecting your family right in front of you alive and torture you will having to consume their remains and then decorating his living room with their intestines. You don't know the meaning of pain and insanity until you run into him. I'm leaving Jack I need some time to think".

Jack looked speechless "Will!. Get back here now!. How do you know who this man is?".

Will froze and walked off not even waiting do Hannibal to follow him as he tried to read him and all he got from Will was blank"I was his baby brother once a upon a time.

**Chapter 5: Secrets revealed **

It had always been a point of pride for Hannibal to be able to manipulate and mould people in whatever he saw fit, and Will had been his greatest project to date...or so he thought. Upon their first meeting, he thought of Will as something akin to putty. There was so much potential in the other man but it was all being wasted, turning him weak and in need of someone he could confide in, and so maybe even call a friend at some point. But it had never crossed Hannibal's mind that the man had thought he was so skilfully manipulating was part of the same game.

He knew the man was capable of so any things. Hannibal could see it, burning dimly like the embers of a forgotten fire. He just needed to be able to work it, till he got to the point that was acceptable, and then he would set him loose on the unsuspecting. He knew it was just a matter of time until Will figured out his true nature. Hannibal just hoped that he would be able to shape Will to what he desired before it got to that point. It would make things so...disappointing.

He had thought that he had a lot more time though. Will seemed to be plying right into his games, and soon Hannibal would start the process of building Will to what he wanted. Everything had been going according to plan, until the man showed up a little after two in the morning. The man didn't usually just show up, it was generally a call every once in a while when he needed to talk through his issues, but this time it was different. This time Hannibal hadn't even known it was Will that had showed up so unexpectedly.

Hannibal didn't consider himself a heavy sleeper, nor a light one at that. He was right in the middle of it, and that was the way he liked it. But when his eyes were pulled open to find that it was still quite dark outside he couldn't help but wonder what had awoken him. For a moment he laid in his large bed, listening to the eerie silence of the large house, almost expecting to hear something. But there was nothing. There was no quiet padding of footsteps of an intruder, there was no knocking on his solid front door, and there was nothing but the silence of the house.

After a moment more of just listening, he pushed himself up and slipped from the bed, pulling on his silk robe to go investigate what had pulled him from his dreamless sleep.

Under any other circumstance, he wouldn't have thought twice about rolling back over to sleep but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling of unrest, and that there was something not right.

He did a quick walk through out the house, finding nothing amiss. Everything was just as it ought to have been, but yet the feeling didn't go away. He stood at the entrance of the house for a long moment, his eyes trained on the door wondering, before finally deciding that whatever it was that had woken him was not in the house. He unlocked the door with practiced ease, and pulled it open, not really expecting to find anymore standing outside, but to his surprise found Will standing with his hands loose at his side, his head slightly cocked with a sadistic smile on his face like a predator waiting to pounce and devour him.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking, instead taking the other in.

There was something different about Will. Hannibal noticed as his eyes trailed up and down the man's confident strong frame before finally settling on his face. Mykolas was smiling wider now, not the shy anxious smile Hannibal had become so accustom to. No, this was a calculating predator smile, and he didn't know quite how to take it. There was also the matter of his stance. Hannibal had come to liken Will to a feral dog that had been backed into a corner. But for the first time in a long time, Hannibal felt as if he were in the presence of another predator that would like nothing more than to eat him.

" ". Mykolas said after a moment more of being assessed. "Don't psychoanalyse me. I told you before that you wouldn't like me when I'm psychoanalyze Doc. Are you going to invite me in?". He flashed Hannibal a toothy grin, "Not very nice considering all the way I had to travel".

Hannibal was almost speechless at the blasé tone of Will's voice. Moving out of the way, he gave Will a gesture, "Do come in", He said "Please forgive my rudeness".

Mykolas smirked and stepped into the house, stopping a few feet away before turning to stare at Hannibal. Hannibal could feel the intensity of Mykolas's gaze as he closed and once again locked the door. When he was once again facing Mykolas, he watched as the man's smile turned from lazy to dark.

Hannibal blinked slowly not really knowing how to take the sudden change in the other man. "What do I owe the pleasure of you're company good Will?". He asked to break the silence that would never admit to anybody that for the first time in a long time he felt out of his element. He felt as if he were being watched by the leader of a pack of hungry wolves. It was slightly unnerving. "I think it's time we talked," Mykolas said darkly with a warning in his tone. "I figured this would be the best time to catch you since we both have such, busy, schedules".

Hannibal arched an eyebrow slightly before dipping his head, and putting his arm out in the direction of the kitchen, "If we are to talk, would you like something to drink?" He asked as he watched Will move with a sort of grace he had never seen the man possess.

"Tea would be nice. It would not do well If I drank alcohol as I tend to lose control of myself and that would not do you any favours in the mood I am in. I'd most like mistake you for prey instead of a predator in disguse much like myself good doctor", Mykolas replied as he moved through the house as if he owned the place. When they entered the kitchen he moved to lean against the main counter in the large kitchen.

Hannibal nodded, his eyes never leaving Mykolas as he moved around the kitchen preparing the beverages. Once the tea was properly brewed he poured himself and his unexpected huest a cup, handing one to Will with a slightly smile. Mykolas took the cup with a nod of thanks but did not take a drink until Hannibal had put his tea to his lips and took a small sip first..

For a few minutes the men lapsed into another heavy silence as they sipped the tea, and studied the other with open interest. While Hannibal had been able to read Will prefectly, now he was only drawing blanks as if he was trying to read himself. The man that had once been an open book to him was now closed so tightly and he was only letting Hannibal see what he wanted him to see...it was quite aggravating. Growing annoyed with himself with not being the one in control Hannibal decided to break the silence.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?". He asked as he took another sip of tea, finally breaking the eye contact, his eyes flickering to the pristine counter top then back to Will.

The man was grinning against the rim of his cup, looking like a cat that got the cream and his eyes shining with a dark mirth "Well I wanted to talk about you," He said "And a little about myself, but mainly about the predicament we find ourselves in".

Hannibal set his cup down, tilting his head slightly, his interest peaked, "And what predicament would that be my good Will?".

Mykolas grinned, another vicious flash of teeth, his brow twitching upwards as he set his own cup down "I know what you are. You are the predator and you see me as the prey my majestic stag but soon you will no longer see me as such but an equal a predator that hides in the form of a doe but is really a wolf in disguise. See, See me as I see you. Doc then we will no longer have to pretend to be something we are not and separate the prey from the predators and devour those that have no place in the world that we want to create". He said leaning towards Hannibal ever so slightly, his smile widened "Another pig for slaughter". He pulled Hannibal behind him and pulled out a knife hitting Tobias in the leg. He cried out in pain as he clutched his leg with murder intent in his eyes as he looked at Will and Hannibal.

Mykolas knelt with a animalistic grin on his face "Hello, Tobias you are late for dinner. I expected you here earlier but no matter. Hannibal belongs to me and not my elder brother. He is my companion and I've grown accustom to his company and no doubt if you were to slaughter him then it would affect me greatly. He is my greatest weakness but also my greatest strength as he keeps with stable at the best of times and tries to put him back together like a puzzle once he breaks him. Which we will be having serious talk about later about manipulating my creation into a puppet on his strings. Unfortunately for you I am starving and I will not deny my appetite for what it wants. You were very rude in trying to harm what is mine and I loath the rude as much as the Doc over here".

Tobias looked shocked "You did well in traning your dog . I must ask how did you turn him into an insane psychopath in such a short amount of time?".

Hannibal watched Mykolas "I did nothing of the sort it seems young William has a spilt personality who has a very beauitful complex mind. He is what I was trying to create but it seems I didn't have to build him from scratch that he was already their growing inside waiting for the right moment to unleash himself on the world". He said proudly.

Mykolas snarled and pulled Tobias up by his hair "That was very rude of you to assume that I am an insane psychopath. I do hate been labelled as such in reality I have am a high functioning Sociopath with psychopath traits with a spilt personality who you would know as Will Graham who is an empath with borderline personality disorder. Such a shame that I will have to get rid of him he is destroying my body as his mind crumbs around him. It is the price he has to price for our gift he doesn't have the ability to switch it off like I can and it is killing us before. So I will have to merge with him and become one again unfortunately and then I have to deal with his pathetic emotions that causes him to be weak and inferior but with the Doc's help I am sure that can be fixed in time.

Mykolas pushed Tobias into the door after punching his face and licked the blood from his bloody knuckles as his eyes glittered darkly and grinned as Tobias wiped the blood from his mouth and attempted to attack Mykolas who countered his attacks with brutal force and speed.

Tobias panicked as he saw the true predator in Mykolas who looked all set to devour him and grabbed a kitchen knife and swiped it hoping to hit Mykolas but cried in agony as his arm was grabbed and his wrist was broken and the knife was took out of his useless hand and the knife was slashed across his face as blood splattered over his face dripping as it slowly dried.

He licked his lips and trailed the knife over Tobias chest as he looked terrified "D-Don't eat me".

Mykolas chuckled darkly "You came here all be yourself willingly. You were foolishly in thinking you could harm my stag and rude to come into the Docs home to slaughter him like some pig. He snarled with 've trapped yourself in a room with two cannibals who have a hungry appetite for human flesh. You come here as a sheep and expect us not to devour you when it is within a predators nature to eat those who are inferior and threat their packs".

Mykolas looked at Hannibal who's eyes watched him with a burning desire as his own moster wanted to take him right their and then. "Hannibal come join me and we will bucther this lost lamb together and take what is ours" He purred darkly.

Hannibal unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and rolled them up and walked up beside Mykolas and licked the blood off Mykolas lips teasing him causing Mykolas to grow and pull him into a fierce and hungry kiss as they wrestled for dominance. Then broke the kiss and looked at Tobias like a pack of wolves ready to rip him apart. Will pulled Tobias up off the floor and Hannibal slashed his throat and the blood sprayed over him drenching him in blood.

Mykolas laughed and walked as his beloved Doc got to work and at that exact moment he fell in love as Hannibal had his arms deep within Tobias guts as he started taking out the ingredients he wanted and then dragged Tobias into the cellar and placed him into a huge freezer to dispose of later.

He placed the organs in his fridge to use later while he cleaned up and got rid of the evidence and smirked as Will had chanced disposed of his clothes and placed an expensive suit on as blood still covered his face.

Hannibal growled and gripped Will dragging him into his bedroom and pinned him against the bed rubbing furiously as Will made beautiful arousing animalistic noises as he allowed Hannibal to dominate him.

Mykola jerked as Hannibal nibbed his neck and leaving trials of his claim on Mykola's body.

"More...hurt me...mark me...prove to me that I am yours" He groaned as Hannibal touched his scarred arms delicatly as if inspecting his work.

He looked at Mykolas in the eyes "You are mine heart, body and soul. I will give you everything you crave...Do not hide your pain or pleasure from me or I won't know what it is you want the most. Let me inflict the pain and pleasure you need in order to mend...Give me your control let me decide what is best for you willingly...Tell me what it is that you want William".

Mykolas hardened painful and purr "I need you...I want everything you have to give me...hurt me...use me Hannibal...my body is yours to pleasure to hurt...to devour" He whispered.

He nearly screamed out as Hannibal twisted his nipple and bit down harahly drawling blood he squirmed and shouted "Yesss moreee".He hissed out.

Hannibal pulled off his clothes and unzipped Mykola and took him into his mouth as he tasted the pre cum leaking and hummed at how deliious it was.

Mykolas gripped onto the sheets below him and felt for once in his life at peace and relaxed he felt himself building and whined "Hannibal".

Hannibal released him and smirked "I am going to consume you Will. Every last bit of you and then I am going to make love until you are unable to walk without being reminded what I did to you. I am going to make you submit to me and you will scream my name in pain and pleasure".

Mykolas back arched as Hannibal took him into his water delightful mouth and shuttered in pleasure "Please...please more".

Hannibal pinched Mykolas nipple causing him to release and he consumed every last drop.

Hannibal was very pleased with himself and opened his draw and pulled out a bottle of lube out causing Mykola to ask "What's that for?".

Hannibal arched his eyebrow "Surely other partners you have been with have prepared you properly or that would of ripped you?".

Mykolas took a defensive posture and looked away for Hannibal "What do you mean rip me?" He turned back to Hannibal with narrowed eyes "If your too big for me then I'll just do you instead".

Hannibal gave him a look that clearly said you can't be serious and decided better be safe then sorry he decided to ask "Will...have you done this before?...Have you have sexual encounters with anyone?".

Mykolas eyes narrowed "I'm not a bloody virgin if that is what you are thinking!. Will can't have intercouse with anyone because of his gift he tried it one with a girl but she felt dissafied and Will saw that as a failture and didn't want to re-experience those types of encounters. When I was sixteen I had a BDSM patner and we played sexual games but we never did it. I didn't get a chance my brother killed him...Why does it matter?"He said with a huff.

Hannibal grinned "Yes because I get to be your first and take you something that no one has gotten the chance to do and never will. I won't rip you Will. I'll be careful and prepare you better. Just relax and it may hurt but don't focus on it and trust me that I know what I am doing it will be worth some minor discomfort".

He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his draw and cuffed Mykolas hands to the bed "What are you doing?".He asked interested.

Hannibal responsed "The experience is very intense and with your empathy and unfamiliarily in this area you might lash out in panic and it is for both are safety until you get use to losing control and allowing me to take your control. Since I know you want this I will not stop even if you threat me. Now this maybe a little cold but just relax or you'll hurt me".

Mykolas nodded as Hannibal lubed his fingers and then messaged his entrace before probing Will who was absorbing the unsual feeling Hannibal smirked "It should me that has to be worried you are extremely tight Will. It will be a very tight fit for me until I stretch you out".

Mykolas pouted "You make me sound like an innocent virgin woman about to have her innocence take".

Hannibal chuckled "You are no woman but the rest is true" Which got a vicious growl in response.

Hannibal then probed with two fingers strenching him causing a small wince as Hannibal kissed him "Hush it will be all done soon".

Mykolas jerk and yelped as Hannibal hit something "What the bloody hell was that?".

Hannibal grinned "Such delightful reactions my dear Will that was what I was searching for it is going to help me get you to scream my Hannibal and plead for more.

Hannibal dropped his trousers and put a condom on and lubed himself before place himself to Mykolas hungry entrance and gripped Mykolas hand in his as he pushed in as shiver with pleasure at the heat and tightness of Will that was consuming him. Mykolas clenched Hannibal hand and closed his eyes as they watered.

Hannibal kissed Mykolas to take his focus of the pain and caressed his back with smoothing storkes "There now the hard part is over my little doe. Just give it a few moments and I'll make it so good jsut keep squeeing my hand and relax".

As Mykolas relaxed the pain eased and so did his grip on Hannibal which took it as a good sign that he was starting to ajust as he forced himself to still and was relieved when Mykolas told him to move.

He pulled out carefully and moved back into quickly and then slowly again and pushed back in with a little more force and grinned as Mykolas told him to get faster and harder.

Hannibal shoved back out and in again and twisted his hips causing Mykolas to buckle and wrapped his arms around Hannibal causing him to go even deeper and growled to be rougher and not delicatly that he was trying to do.

Hannibal was all to happy to please Mykolas and bit him and rode him and made him squirm and cry out in pleasure.

Hannibal growled "Say my name. Let me hear you scream!".

Mykolas couldn't deny his precious stag that and screamed he orgasmed taking Hannibal with him for the ride they felt elerticatic go through them and screamed as they held each out in pure bliss.

Hannibal smirked "So much for chaining you to the bed".

Mykolas smiled as he realised he had gotten himself free some how from the handcuffs

Hannibal pulled out and saw that their was blood trailing down Mykolas leg.

Mykolas groaned "Bloody virgin woman so much do not getting ripped can't say that I mind. It was worth it".

Hannibal rolled his eyes "Hmm allow I should of been careful not to have loss as much control as I did especially for you first time. But I agree it was worth it and I look forward to do it again. Now turn over so I can see the damage I inflicted on your poor behind".

Mykolas pouted and rolled over and hissed in pain as it shot through him "Shit!. I think I stay in this postion for a while I doubt I'll be able to move for a while".

Hannibal chuckled lightly and tried to part Mykolas cheeks but was a little worried at the choking animalistic curses he was getting he didn't think he had hurt his patner as badly as he did.

He walked into the bathroom and got a warm bowl of water and a cloth with a light sedative to put his beloved Will out of it so he wouldn't accidental kill him.

He jabbed him in the bottom and he yelped and hissed "What do you just stick with me now!?".

Hannibal smiled "Just a light sedative to help calm you down and relief a little of the pain".

He started cleaning the blood of Will's behind and inspected the damage and cringed "Will you should really be more carefully about how much pain you inflict on your own body. Next time I'll take precautious in this area because you are exteremly lucky I hadn't done as much damage then their should of been. You are not going to be sitting down comfortable for a couple of weeks and in pain while you are walking. At least I was able to inflict the pain you crave for. Do think that you have gotten off punishment for not telling me at the time how badly I was hurting you.

I shall have to spank you when you are feeling better and not allow you to release until I say you can.


End file.
